Doctors and Dragons
by side-fish
Summary: I thought I could take a break from the Bourne-ADJL thing. I wonder why no one made a CO about HOUSE and ADJL. I mean I saw a HOUSE and DP CO. So what happens when Jake meets the mad doctor House. Rated T for HOUSE. Take this as a regular HOUSE episode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own ADJL. I don't own House M.D. Any disease that comes out of this fic may not reflect real life situations but I made them as accurate as possible. Thank God for Wikipedia.

Chapter 1: Directions

House and Cuddy had just arrived from a symposium in Singapore. They landed in JFK and decided go around New York before going back to Jersey. House, being the arrogant ass he is, never asked for directions.

"Relax Cuddy. I know where we're going." House said.

"Maybe so, but couldn't we just ask for a taxi?" Cuddy asked.

"Hey. I know this city by heart."

They continued to walk on and on until they reached uncharted territory.

"Oookay. I think we're lost" House said.

"And you say that without a taxi to call on for blocks. So much for your city." She looks to House with that oh brother look. "Common let's go back."

"Oh please. Let's just ask directions here."

"Let me guess… your people?"

House looks to her and gives her an obnoxious smile. They went across the street to find a shop.

"Canal Street Electronics. Hmmm… looks friendly and closer than a taxi."

"Let's just get this over with House. I want to go back. I'm tired."

"Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy. Where's the adventure in you?"

They come in the store but find no one guarding the front. They waited awhile but Cuddy was getting impatient.

"Common House, let's just go."

House did not listen to Cuddy and insisted to see the person managing the shop.

"Hello! Is anyone here?"

Suddenly, they heard a noise at the back. A few moments later, a small man came out.

"Ahh couples. Hello there. Welcome to Canal Street Electronics. What can I do you for? Can I interest you in some electronics?" the small man said.

"Actually we're not couples. We just want to ask for directions to Radio City."

"My apologies. I don't know where this 'Radio City' is but I think my grandson would know. Wait here let me go get him."

The small man went to the back. House and Cuddy heard the man scream to the top of his voice. "Jake!! I need you downstairs." Then, they hear screaming in Chinese.

"Friendly huh?" Cuddy said.

"Shut up." House said getting a little irritated.

A boy then goes to the shop. He is a teenager. Probably thirteen or fourteen. He is wearing a red jacket and blue shorts. Physically fit. But what House noticed really distinct about his appearance was his green hair.

"Judging by the screams, you messed something up. You training for something?"

"Yeah… uh… how'd you know?" The teen asked.

"Let's just say I speak a little Chinese too."

"Right…Uh… can I help you?" he asked.

"Do you know how we can get to Radio City." Cuddy asked.

"Oh. You first take the subway …" As he was saying the directions, Cuddy was paying attention but noticed House was not. She looks to House.

"House. This is what you wanted right?"

The teen then looked at House.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway, if you walk, it's eighteen blocks from here…" House noticed something else. Cuddy was also confused.

"I thought you said we should take the subway." Cuddy asked.

"I did. That's what I said. Didn't I?"

"Uh… did you just hear yourself?" House said.

"Who said that!" he demanded.

"Uh… kid? You okay?"

He then falls down and passes out. His grandpa comes in and sees his grandson on the floor.

"What happened?"

"He passed out. What does it look like?" House said.

"Let me take. I need to give him medical attention." The old man said.

"Actually, why don't you let us handle it. We're doctors." Cuddy said.

"So much for Radio City." House said.

HOUSE M.D.

Hugh Laurie

Lisa Edelstein

Omar Epps

Robert Sean Leonard

Jennifer Morrison

Jesse Spencer

Created by

uhhh... "mildirk"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Diagnosis

It is just another day at the Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. Cameron, Forman and Chase are in the office waiting for the return of their boss. House comes in the office with the files of his patient.

"Teenager, Thirteen, Green hair, doesn't remember what he says and passes out. Diagnosis."

"Could be some deficiency in vitamins. His vitamin E is somewhat lower than usual." Cameron said looking over Jake's medical records.

"Explains the doesn't remember part. Not really the passing out part."

"It's possible that it's environmental." Foreman said.

"Hmmm kind'a think of it, the place was a load of crap… okay Foreman, you and Cameron go check the shop. Chase, you question the parents."

Cameron and Foreman were about to stand up but Chase was irritated.

"Wait a minute. You haven't even asked for my diagnosis." Chase said.

"Fine. Tell you what. You and Cameron can go to shop while Foreman will interview the parents…. Happy?"

After Chase's break-up with Cameron, it hardly was compensation. Chase, however, wanted to work things out and he seemed to agree and they all left the room with House inside the office. House then grabs his 'wisdom' ball and starts throwing it off and catching it.

In the old man's shop

Chase and Cameron come in to the shop. They are surprised to see what they are seeing.

"This place is a mess." Cameron commented.

"Look at all this." Chase picks up a Canon EOS-1Ds Mark II camera from the store. "My dad has one of these." He looks at the camera and then looks to Cameron. Cameron notices that Chase is taking a picture of him. He takes out the photo and looks at it.

"You look stunning." Chase said with a smile.

Then a dog barked. It was a Sharpei.

"It's watching us." Cameron said.

"For a dog, it sure has a strange bark." Chase said.

"Just keep looking." Cameron said.

"I'm looking." Chase said looking at the photo.

Cameron then grabs the picture. "Chase, you had the chance."

Chase kind of frowned and just continued searching.

"Nothing at the shop." Chase said.

"Let's check the back." Cameron said.

Chase agreed. They go at the back and find more. They see tons of bottles marked with strange words. They seem to be chemicals that but they had no idea what kind.

"This is interesting." Chase said.

In the patient's room

Jake's parents and grandfather along with his sister and friends came by to see how Jake was doing. His grandfather and his parents were talking silently.

"Susan. I think this is a bad idea." Lao Shi said.

"Relax Dad. Jake might not be that sick and he might be checked out early." Susan said.

"But what if he is sick? What if they find out? I saw Jake fall down on the floor."

"I'll try to convince them."

Meanwhile, Jake, his friends and Haley have a conversation of their own.

"So, how you feelin' bro?" Spud asked.

"I think I'm feeling better now guys. I might be able to leave soon."

"Well that's a relief. What happened to you anyway?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know. I felt fine for a moment but then, I felt a bit dizzy. And I passed out. The next thing I remember was that I was already in the hospital." Jake said.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Jake." Haley said.

A man in a white coat then comes in. It was Foreman.

"Are you our doctor?" Jonathan asked.

"Well yes." Foreman said.

"What about the doctors I met in my shop. Isn't he our doctor?" Lao Shi asked.

"You mean Dr. House. He is in-charge of the case." Foreman said.

"And the other doctor?" Lao Shi asked.

"Dr. Cuddy is the Dean of Medicine. She's the boss of Dr. House."

"I see."

"So doctor, is it serious?" Susan asked.

"We don't know yet." Foreman said.

"Would it be okay if we transfer to another hospital?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. Besides, Dr. House is the best there is. Your son is in good hands."

"Okay."

"Is it okay if I ask your son a few questions?"

"Of course."

"I need you guys to leave for a while."

Everyone left the room. Foreman and Jake were now alone.

"How are you?" Foreman asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Foreman continues. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. I need you to be honest okay."

"Okay."

"Do you take any medication?"

"I take vitamins if that's counted."

"Okay… how about drugs?"

"I don't do drugs."

"Are you on diet?"

"No."

"Have you eaten anything else than your usual diet?"

"Nope."

"Do you smoke?"

This question made Jake think. "No."

"Do you believe in magic?"

Jake was surprised by the question. "Yo, I didn't catch that."

"Do you believe in magic?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that question."

"Okay… let's skip that. Okay… Are you a dragon?"

Jake was beginning to be disturbed by the questions.

"Are you a dragon?!"

Jake could not answer the question.

"He's seizing. Nurse!"

A nurse then comes in.

"I need 50 fifty grams of diazepam. Stat."

Jake's family and friends saw the commotion and come to the room.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"I just asked him where he spends most of his time when he started seizing."

As the nurse left the room, Foreman notices something at Jake's back. It appeared to be scales.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Symptoms

Dr. James Wilson was doing paper work in his office. He was finishing up so that he could have lunch when hears something slam from his sliding glass door that leads to the balcony. Wilson looked to House to see that he was throwing tiny pebbles to his sliding glass door. Having no choice, Wilson opened the door and walked outside.

"Look House, can't you bother someone else in your free time." Wilson said.

"When our plane was headed to New York, a man was ill because of decompression sickness, while the rest of the passengers, including Cuddy, thought they were sick but they weren't."

"Well, good for you House. I'm sure you can use that when you have discussions with Cuddy."

"Wait. It gets better. We were in New York to go sightseeing and we went inside this shop, where we met this kid who happens to be sick. Weird huh?"

"You know what. I think this is a sign from God. That maybe you were meant to be an instrument for good."

"Oh please. God is a mean bully who uses his cane to smite people. Probably the reason why there's pain and suffering 'cause he just lets things happen."

"Right… I'll be seeing you." Wilson then enters the office and finishes up his work.

House just stands out and enjoys the windy breeze when Foreman comes in.

"House." Foreman says.

House then looks to Foreman.

Inside House's office

House has called in his staff. They were discussing the new symptom that their patient, Jake, had gotten.

"So, what causes seizures, memory lapses and scales?" House said as he writes the symptoms in his white board.

"The scales could be caused by an infection. We need to give him antibiotics." Cameron suggested.

"I would buy that if he had a fever." House said.

"It could be a small fever that we didn't notice it."

"Chase, perhaps you could enlighten me."

"It could be environmental. The shop we visited contained tons of chemicals that we couldn't identify." Chase said.

"Interesting. What about you Foreman?" House said as he grabs a vicodin.

"Meningitis is our best bet." Foreman said.

"Okay. Foreman, you do an LP. Chase, do a blood test. Also check the chemicals from the shop. Cameron can start the antibiotics treatment after the blood tests and the LP."

In the patients room

When Chase finished the blood test, Foreman was about to perform the Lumbar Puncture. Once again, he was alone with Jake. He was about to stick the needle.

"So doc, have you figured out what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"You might have meningitis. It explains the seizures and possibly the scales." Foreman said. "This will hurt a bit." Foreman pokes the needle to Jakes spine.

"Aw."

"Okay. We're done."

"Dr. Foreman, am I gonna die?"

"Don't worry Jake, it's treatable."

Foreman was about to leave.

"Dr. Foreman." Jake said.

Foreman stopped and looked back to Jake. "Yes?"

Jake was about to say something, but he realized that he rather not. "Nothing."

In the hospital canteen

House is eating a tuna sandwich. Cuddy comes in the canteen and approaches House.

"Why are you here?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm eating my lunch." House replies.

"It's 3 p.m. You're here because you have clinic duty and you came to hide here because you know that I would try to find you."

"C'mon. Where's your sense of gratitude for me. I saved your life."

"That doesn't change anything and I wasn't even dying."

She was making a face. House knew when to quit. He stood up and ate the last bite. "Should've let you go on with your fantasy death." He said as he left Cuddy with a face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I made a little error in chapter 2, I overdosed Jake with 50 grams diazepam. I swore i wrote milligrams. Anyway, I changed it to 15 mg. It's no biggy though.

Chapter 4: Clinic Duty

Lab

Chase brought tons of chemicals from the shop. At least a hundred samples were extracted. He then started testing for the chemicals and the blood sample of the patient. He completed the test and was ready to report back to House.

Clinic

In one of the clinic rooms, a patient is waiting. Dr. House comes in reading the patient's records.

"So you have the case of the hiccups."

"It's… been seven… weeks…. I can't… stop."

House then prepares something.

"I've… tried… everything…. Drinking water… holding… my breath… blowing a balloon… talking…. I mean… I tried eating a pickle… man. I'm… desperate."

"You have two choices. The first one is to keep your hiccup 'til it goes away."

"What's… the other?"

"Well the thing is… this hiccup is very rare. Happens in every three hundred million people. Your case happens to be due to cancer. You have two months."

"What!! I mean that can't be! That just can't be! How can a hiccup kill a person! I don't think I've ever heard anything like that! Dr. House! Is what you're saying true?!"

"Nah I was just kidding."

"What! Why would tell something like this."

"Well it work didn't it?

"Oh my God! You did it."

House was leaving the clinic room when Foreman and Chase approached him.

"LP was negative for meningitis." Foreman said.

"His symptoms show signs of a neurological problem." House said as he took another dose of vicodin.

"What if it's chemically induced, I tested at least one hundred chemicals from the store." Chase suggested.

"And…"

"He was positive for six of them."

"And those are…"

"Actually, I can't identify them."

"All of them."

"Even the ones that didn't match."

"Okay. Chase you go ask the family so we'd know what those chemicals are."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Houdini

Patient's Room

Jake was asleep. Haley and his parents had come out to look for a hotel. His friends and grandfather were still in the room. Cameron had just finished installing antibiotics.

"There you go." Cameron said as she finished placing the antibiotics.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? You haven't figured out what's wrong with my grandson." Lao Shi said.

"Don't worry. We're not going to give up on him." Cameron said. She then looked through the door to see Chase coming in.

Trixie looked at how Cameron set up of the antibiotics along with all the other equipment.

"I didn't know that being a doctor could be so hard." Trixie said

"Well, it takes a lot of work, but you can get used to it." Cameron replied.

"Dr. Cameron, what's that?" Trixie said pointing at the pulse-measuring instrument.

Chase was standing out the door. He saw Cameron teaching the patient's friend and the moment gave him a smile.

"That's an electrocardiogram. It records electrical pulses from the heart. We check it to see if a heart pulse is normal. Looks like someone wants to be a doctor."

"Well, yeah."

"Tell you what Dr…"

"Trixie Carter."

"… Dr. Carter, you can be my assistance as I check on your friend."

"I still think that we should've checked him out earlier."

Chase opens the door and comes in.

"Hey." Chase said to Cameron.

"Hey." Cameron replied.

"Are you also Jake's doctor?" Spud asked.

"We're all from the same team." Chase replied.

"I didn't know it takes a lot of doctors to cure a patient." Trixie said.

"Well actually, it takes a lot of doctors to diagnose a patient's illness." Cameron said.

Lao Shi then interrupts, "Anyway, why do you come here."

"We found that Jake has six chemicals in his body. All of which we can't identify, along with the other ninety four chemicals that we can't identify."

"You broke into my shop!" Lao Shi screamed.

"Relax, it's standard procedure." Cameron said defending Chase.

Chase continued, "We were wondering if you could help us identify them."

"The chemicals… uh… those aren't really chemicals. Those things we make, they are harmless."

"Are you sure? Your grandson could be in danger if you don't tell us." Chase asked.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Gramps?" Jake had woken up. "What time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock in the evening Jakey." Trixie said.

"How do you feel?" Spud asked.

"I feel dizzy."

"Must be the diazepam taking effect." Chase said.

"Yeah. When can I leave?"

"When your condition improves." Chase replied.

"Awww man."

Cameron was trying to make Jake sit up to check on the 'infection' at the back. "Jake, I need you to sit-up."

Chase offered to help, "You need help?"

"No thanks, I got Dr. Carter to back me up." Cameron replied. It was Trixie's queue to help his 'partner', Cameron.

"You're not serious about this are you?"

"Why are we even having this conversation?" She then focuses on the infection. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Wait a minute. Chase, I need your help."

Lao Shi was beginning to worry and so was Trixie and Spud.

"Oh, so you need my help now?"

"Chase, I can't see the infection."

Chase approached the patient, "You mean the scales?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Another Incident

The team is now having another white board discussion.

"Okay, so where do we stand now?" House says as he dashes a line on the symptom of scales.

"His grandfather says that the chemicals we found weren't dangerous." Chase said.

"Okay so it's not environmental. At least that shortens the list."

"Could be genetics." Cameron asked.

"Both sides have a clean medical history." Chase said.

"It seems to me that we're going around in circles." House said.

"Well it's not going to be easy now that we only have two symptoms."

Foreman then remembered his talk with Jake. "What about hallucinations?"

"Okay…" House said.

"When I asked him first a few questions, he seemed fine. A few questions later, his he had difficulty understanding me."

"Foreman. You just made my day." House said writing the new symptom. "Three symptoms."

"Even if we have three symptoms, it still isn't definitive." Foreman said.

"All righty then, do an MRI."

Magnetic Resonance Imaging room

Jake was sent to MRI room with Cameron, Chase and Foreman in an adjacent room.

"Jake, we need you to stay put for a few minutes." Cameron said using a microphone.

"Okay." Jake said.

While Jake was in the machine, the team was having their own conversations, but it was different than usual.

"You two seem quiet today." Foreman said.

"Rough night." Both replied at the same time.

"Oh! Looks like somebody had a fight." Foreman said.

"Quit it Foreman." Chase said.

"Okay okay." Foreman said. After a while, Foreman got up.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked.

"Getting something to eat. I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds here."

Foreman had left and two were the only ones in the room.

"You know we can go to the other room and… you know." Chase said.

"I already told you. I'm over you." Cameron replied.

"Okay." Chase said. They were now just looking at the computer images.

"I think I'll just take a nap. Wanna come?"

Cameron did not reply.

"Suit yourself." Chase said as he went to the room.

It reminded Cameron about the time she wanted more of Chase. Now, it is the other way around. Cameron tried to stick to her beliefs. She was over with Chase.

Half an hour later…

Foreman comes in the MRI room to find his colleagues missing. Jake was a little panicky. It had been a while since the machine stopped.

"Someone get me out of here!" Jake yelled.

Foreman then realized that the MRI had broken… again. He was still looking for Chase and Cameron but could not find them. He then realized that the room beside was locked.

"Not again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Consequences

Lobby

At the second floor, House was playing with his laser pointer. He points it at Wilson just as he passed by the ground floor. Cuddy, then, walks in behind House.

"Busy." House said.

"Once again you and your team had broken another MRI." Cuddy said.

"Really? It's like the second time this year."

"Another record House. Keep it up and you might lose your retirement bonus." Cuddy then leaves.

House's office

Cameron, Chase and Foreman were now all using House's computer trying to make sense of the MRI scan. They were lucky that a case was not filed against them. It was also lucky for Cameron and Chase that Foreman did not go into detail of what happened.

"Foreman, thanks for not telling on us." Chase said.

"No need. It was kind'a my fault too. I never should've left." Foreman replied.

House then comes in the office.

"Please tell me you have something good after breaking another machine." House said.

Cameron replies, "Actually, it's not good…"

Chase continues, "… more of interesting. At least, interesting for you."

The team makes room so that House could see the computer screen. As they start from the head, things seem rather normal, but as the MRI progressed, the images they were getting were beyond recognition, as if they weren't looking at a human MRI.

"You gotta be kidding me." House said.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman then get a beep from their beepers. They looked at it. Soon, they started running, while House followed. There had been an intruder that came in the patient's room.

The doctors were approaching Jake's room through a corridor when the guards, along with Cuddy, had already cuffed the man. The man tried to resist, trying to prove something about the patient.

"Wait, I'm telling you. Jake Long. He is a magical creature." Said the man.

"Okay. I think you need psychiatric evaluation and probably a life." Cuddy said.

"I'm telling you. He's a dragon and he is in his dragon form now."

Foreman then remembers the scales the patient had. He looks to Jake's room to see if it was true. From his point of view, the room was a bit dark and Foreman notices the silhouette of a reptilian-like figure, but it was dark to tell. Foreman was approaching the room.

"Where are you going?" Chase asked but Foreman did not reply.

Foreman opened the door but it was too dark.

"Jake, are you alright? Why is everything so dark?" Foreman asked.

"It's cool doc. I like the lights off. I'm just gonna get some sleep." Jake said.

"Yeah. Nothings wrong Dr. Foreman. Dr. Carter is taking good care of the patient." Spud said.

"Dr. Carter?"

Foreman then hears a splash. He found the light switch and turned it on. He saw Trixie, Spud and his grandfather sitting and oddly, a wet Jake.

"How come you're so wet?" Foreman asked.

Foreman was then interrupted by the man.

"See! I told you he's a dragon."

"Come back here!" Said one of the guards.

The man then realized that Jake looked human.

"Uhhh… that guy… he splashed me with water." Jake said.

Foreman then notices a bottle. It appeared to be an Erlenmeyer flask.

"Wait a minute. You don't understand. He really is a dragon. I'm telling you." The man continued as he struggles by the grip of the guards.

House then comes into the scene. "What the hell happened?" He then looks to the man. "Hans? What the hell happened to you?"

"Greg!?" Rotwood said with surprise and relief. "I'm glad you're here! You believe me don't you Greg?! That student of mine is a magical creature!" Rotwood said pointing at Jake.

_Jesus_. House said to himself. "First of all Nutwood, I already don't believe in God so why would I believe in magical critters. And second of all, that student of yours is my patient."

"But… But… But… " Rotwood trying to defend himself as Cuddy and the guards send him to psychiatric evaluation.

"You alright kid?" House said.

"I'm fine." Jake said.

"Hold up. You sayin' you know Rotwood?" Trixie asked.

"He used to go to Hopkins for a while. Had the reputation of being crazy about magical creatures." House said.

"That's not hard to imagine." Spud said.

"How'd you know him?" Jake asked.

"He made a thesis about magical creatures and shared it to me. It was terrible."

Jake's grandfather then focused on Jake's condition. "Dr. House, have you figured out what's wrong with my grandson?"

"We have the results of the MRI. We're trying to make sense of the data."

"I think we've had enough for one day Dr. House. Cure my grandson or I'll be telling my daughter and son-in-law to transfer to a different hospital."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Inconvenient Truth

House's Office

House was in his office. He had less than a day before his patient will pull out. Holding his 'wisdom ball', he was trying to make sense of this patient. MRI was somewhat normal. It showed a normal head but an unusual body. Still, the head showed no trauma nor meningitis. And still, the seizures and hallucinations should show neurological problems. A few hours had passed by. He stopped rolling his ball with had probably had a handful of vicodin. He was high and it reminded him of the time he was shot. A patient came in where his symptoms did not make sense only to realize that he was hallucinating. House's team comes in seeing for the first time a House with no clue.

"Anything?" House said.

"The flask I found contained a catalyst known as Brockium. Named after…" Foreman said but is interrupted..

"Sigmund Brock." House said.

"You know him?"

"Another believer of magical mojo."

"What kind of people do you meet in Hopkins?" Chase said.

House then looks to Chase. "I meant I read him in Newsweek." House continues. "He was a credible man until he trapped a bunch of…" House suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute."

"What are you thinking?" Cameron asked.

"Wait here." House then decided to leave the hospital for a while to go to his apartment. When he arrived, he opened his closet and started looking for a certain Newsweek in the magazine stack. After finding the magazine, he then looked for his college box. He found it and opened the box and got a folder. He then leaves the uh… house and goes back to the Hospital. In about two hours, he was back in the office where his subordinates were waiting.

"What if the scales that Foreman saw isn't really a symptom?" House said as he heads for his chair.

"But we already ruled it out." Chase said.

"I mean that thing is actually normal." House then dropped the magazine along with the folder on the table. The team looked through the article and the folder.

"The Existence of Magical Creatures by Hans Rotwood?" Foreman read the title out loud. It was Rotwood's thesis on magical creatures.

Cameron read through the Newsweek article, "It says here that Brock was going to discover the existence of dragons through the creation of a chemical compound known as Brockium, a substance that involuntary changes a dragon to his true form." Cameron then looks at the picture in the article. It was three kids in a cage. "Wait a minute. That's…"

"Yep! The thing that binds Brock and Rotwood with our patient."

"According to them, magical creatures are real. One of them is dragons. According to Brock, dragons can shape shift and hide amongst us. I think it's stupid, but the theory is nonetheless cool." House said.

"Kind'a think of it, when the incident in the hallway occurred, I saw a lizard-like figure in Jake's place." Foreman said.

"Then it's settled. The patient is a dragon." House deduced as he takes another dose of vicodin.

"Woah! Just hold on, these people only have theories. Not proofs of the existence of magical creatures." Cameron said.

House then stands up. "Why don't we make a visit and ask them ourselves shall we?"

Patient's room

House comes in along with his medical staff bringing some medical equipment. Jake's parents, along with Haley, had already arrived.

"Listen Dr. House, we're getting a little impatient and we've decided to transfer." Jonathan said.

"Before you transfer or anything, wanna see something cool?" House asked.

The staff had already put in place a computer and a projector screen. Cameron locked the door, Chase closed the lights and Foreman closed the blinds.

"What is this?" Susan asked.

"We never got a chance to show you the image of the MRI." House said. He then plays the animation. It was first showing Jake's head.

"As you can see, the patient has a normal head. No trauma or anything. This means that your son doesn't have meningitis." House said.

"Well that's great news." Lao Shi said. Jake and his family and friends were also relieved.

"I'm afraid that's not all. It gets even better." House said.

As the MRI progressed, it began showing odd images. Jake's body had appeared to increase and fill the computer screen. House then stops the screen. He looked to the patient who was shocked at the images. The others were shocked as well.

"Is he on to us?" Spud asked Trixie.

"So Jake, how's the Manhattan skyline from above?" House asked Jake.

"Yup. He's on to us." Trixie replied to Spud

"Awww man." Jake said as a reply to House.

"C'mon, everybody harbors dark secrets. It actually explains a lot of things such as for example, your grandfather's hurry for your leave. It explains why our MRI machine broke. It also explains Nutwood being here since you can't escape and everything. It took us a while, but we figured out your secret." House said.

Everyone was getting nervous, but the most nervous of all was Lao Shi. "This is absurd. Now that nothing is wrong with Jake we can leave." Lao Shi said.

"Are you a dragon too?" House finally said it out loud. "I mean it also explains why Jake hangs out in your shop along with the one hundred chemicals we can't identify." House continues. "Let's be honest hear shall we, you guys have been hiding something from us all this time. Obviously there's nothing wrong with that, but this truly screws up our diagnosis. Now that you guys have nothing to hide, there's no reason for you to transfer."

Everyone was stunned by the doctors' revelation. Jake finally had the courage to speak up. "It's true… me and my grandfather are dragons… but you have to promise to keep this a secret."

"Technically, doctor-patient confidentiality prohibits me to blurt sensitive secrets." House said.

"This is very important to us. You have to promise us not to tell the truth. The fate of the magical world depends on it." Lao Shi said.

"Woah. I only proved that you guys are dragons, but there's a magical community?"

"It's something like an underground economy." Susan said.

"Tell you what. I won't tell if you do me one thing." House said.

"Name it." Jake said.

"Once we cure you, you and your grandfather would show us your dragon form."

"Can I show mine too?" Haley asked.

"Aw. Sure you can sweetie." House said.

"Wait, Jake is still sick?" Lao Shi asked.

"The MRI only proved that Jake does not have meningitis. There are other causes for his seizure and hallucinations."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Final Diagnosis

House's office

The family finally cooperated with the doctors. They were getting more information than ever: his past missions as a dragon, how a dragon powers work, the name of chemicals at the shop which are actually potions and his misadventures. One incident is of particular interest to the doctors.

"According to the patient, he had this incident when he used a potion to help make copies of himself called uh… doppelgangers. Everything was going fine until he accidentally made an evil copy." Chase said.

"He was able to bring back his copies by absorbing the copies'… chi. Everything went back to normal." Cameron said.

"He thought everything went back to normal. He thought it was gone, but it never left."

Patient's room

House comes in through the door. Everyone was looking at him.

"We figured out what's wrong with Jake." House said.

"So what is it?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll get there, but can I ask a question?" House asked.

"Okay." Jonathan said

"Does your son sometimes have behavioral changes?"

"Sometimes." Susan said.

"What about you kids?" House said referring to Trixie, Spud and Haley.

"Actually, he was beginning to be forgetful lately. We were going to go skate boarding and he didn't show. We haven't been seeing him much lately." Trixie said.

"What about you?" House said referring to Lao Shi.

"He was rather off lately. Sometimes, when we have dragon training, he forgets what I've told him." Lao Shi said.

"Sometimes, it was almost as if he didn't know us." Trixie explained further.

"Wait a minute. But I don't remember any of that." Jake said.

"That's because you never saw these happen. Your have schizophrenia. Explains the seizures and hallucinations, the behavioral changes and probably why you turned to a dragon while you were on the MRI." House said.

"But how is that possible?" Jake asked.

"Remember when you told us that you made copies of yourself using the one of potions and you accidentally got the wrong one and made an evil copy of yourself?"

"Yeah, but I was able to…"

"Yeah and you thought everything went back to normal. What you didn't know was that your evil self had been building up on you and gaining more control of you by the day."

"So what's the treatment?" Jonathan asked.

"Well we can do it in three ways. The first one is the normal way. We'll be prescribing Chlorpromazine, a drug specific for this. However, you have to drink this daily if you don't want your evil side to kick in. The next thing we could do is my way which is to open your brain and give it a little shock. When we find you're evil side, we give a powerful shock destroying your alter ego."

"You gotta be kidding me." Jake said.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Susan asked.

"Well, yeah. Harsh but effective. No risk to the patient." House explains.

"Well we don't want you to play with our son's brain." Jonathan said.

"Well I know that. Which is why there is the third option." House said.

"What's that?" Susan asked.

"We'll let you handle it. I can see now that you guys are capable of dealing this. After all, magical problems are solved by magical means. Probably you're grandfather can whip up a potion." House said.

"I don't make the potions. My dog makes them." Lao Shi said.

"Don't make me lose faith in you unless you want the open brain surgery." House said.

With that, the parents decided to take the third option.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: House Team meets Dragon Team

Room of another coma guy

Wilson was watching television in the room of a comatose patient from a different floor. It was actually House's idea to watch television there since, the patient is comatose. House then saw Wilson and approached the room.

"You're late." Wilson said

"I know. Totally missed General Hospital but I'll just watch the reruns." House said. He then looks at what Wilson is watching. "What are you watching?"

"Asian Documentaries: Jet Li."

"You mean the one in Discovery Channel."

"Yep."

"Cool."

"So, how's your patient."

"Oh, the dragon kid, he's checking out now."

"Dragon kid?"

"What, you don't believe me? Meet me at the roof 10 p.m."

"Fine by me."

"And bring Cuddy with you."

Roof

House was already at the rooftop waiting for the Longs' special appearance. He had a camera to document the event. Cameron, Chase and Foreman then came to the roof. A few moments later, and Wilson and Cuddy were on the roof as well.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Cuddy asked.

"House said that his patient is a dragon." Wilson said.

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it."

"Do you believe now?" Someone said from above.

"Who said that?" Cuddy asked.

Then three reptile-like creatures landed on top of the roof along with their dog. Cuddy and Wilson were dumbfounded.

"Why'd you bring your dog?" Chase asked.

"'Cause I'm magical too you know agoo-agoo-agoo." Fu Dog said.

"Oh my God." House said.

"You didn't tell us about your talking dog." Foreman said.

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that that dog was actually watching us when we looked at the shop?" Chase asked.

"Yeah that's right. I saw ya flirting around with the other girl doctor."

Everyone then looked at Chase.

"Oh boy." Chase said.

House and the team then look at the dragons in front of them.

"Well what do you think?" Jake asked.

"Interesting." He said looking over Jake's, Lao Shi's and Haley's dragon form.

"I never thought a dragon could look so majestic." Cameron said.

"Thank you." Haley said.

"I agree. I just wish the talking dog wasn't so…" Chase said.

"What do you mean! Talking dogs aren't majestic or anything. Can't you give me a little credit." Fu Dog said.

"Uh… I'm sorry." Chase said.

"So what happens now?" Jake asked House.

"I think that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." House said as he takes a picture of the dragons and dog.

Psychiatric Evaluation

"So, Hans Rotwood, we're going to perform a Rorschach inkblot test. Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Okay." Rotwood said.

"Let's begin shall we?" The doctor then starts. "What do you see?"

"A clown."

The doctor then goes to the next picture.

"A tree."… "A bird."… "A cloud."

Then Rotwood here's something from the window. Rotwood then looks to the window to see Jake in his dragon form.

"Dragon!"

"Okay. How about this one?"

"No I mean a dragon by the window!"

The doctor then looks to the window but sees nothing. "I don't see any dragon."

"Wait! It was there. I saw it."

"You need to calm down."

Rotwood was getting all shaky.

The doctor then opens the door. "I need a medical staff. Stat!"

Outside

Jake had left from his trip to Rotwood's room. He then saw House at the park and approached him.

"Found him?" House asked.

"Yeah. He won't be bothering me or any magical creatures for a while." Jake said.

"Well. See you then."

Jake flew away and headed to New York as House headed to his office. He takes another dose of vicodin as he, along with the staff, put a picture frame by the wall with the picture showing the staff and the dragons.

The End.

Quotes from House

"Work smart, not work hard."

Trivia

If you haven't noticed yet, Asian Documentaries: Jet Li is a parody of American Dragon: Jake Long of Disney and Show Real Asia of National Geographic.


End file.
